


11奥丁森夫夫的泳池激战

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 打屁股，泳池





	11奥丁森夫夫的泳池激战

“Loki——！！！”，Thor不过是进屋拿了盘水果，回来就发现原本游泳游得好好的Loki，正面露惊恐手脚并用的在泳池深水区里扑腾，即使如此依旧有几个瞬间被水没过头顶。

Thor的心一下子揪紧，扔下果盘跳入泳池，大力蹬了两下水就游到Loki身边，将Loki的一只手臂挂在自己肩上，保证他的头在水面以上，向浅水区游去。

“噗…哈哈哈！”，Thor刚靠近进出泳池的梯子，就听耳边传来刚刚“溺水”的人的笑声。

这个小骗子在耍他。

“哥哥…你都不知道你刚刚的表情有多好笑。”，原本脸色煞白的人此时笑弯了眼睛，他在水里蹦哒到Thor面前，凑上去啃咬了一下Thor紧绷的嘴角，“真该让你的那些追求者瞧瞧，你有多紧张我。”

Thor面无表情的看了他几秒，抓住他原本挂在自己脖子上的手臂扭到他的身后，让Loki背对自己压在梯子上。

“Thor？啊！”，Loki刚用自由的手肘撑住离水面最近的梯面稳住自己，这个姿势再加上水的浮力让他的臀部不自觉的翘起，还没反应过来便觉得自己的泳裤被扒下来，一半暴露在空气中的臀瓣被狠狠的抽了一下。

罪魁祸首没有停下来的意思，嫌受水的阻力后打的不够疼，便放开Loki的手提起他的胯，令对方的屁股完全脱离水面，这个动作使Loki不得不用刚自由的手抓住梯子扶手才不至于呛水。Thor气的不行，越想刚才那个惊心动魄的场面越觉得后怕，愤怒与恐惧全转化为巴掌，实打实的打在Loki的屁股上。

白皙的臀部在Thor的动作下逐渐红肿，皮肤带着的水光，甚至会因为他的抽打而激起小水花，Thor看得着迷，手上的动作也舍不得停下。

Loki没办法反抗，这是在水里而不是陆地，他根本不敢也不能腾出手去制止Thor的动作，他可不想被呛到，只能死死扒住梯子承受他哥哥对他的惩罚。他该庆幸自己租下了最偏僻的海景别墅，否则他日后怎么见人？

Loki原本想忍过去的，但是他的屁股太疼了，阴茎在水里晃来晃去的感觉也太奇怪，“Thor…我错了…”

“你知不知道你有一定的几率真的呛水窒息。”，Thor没给他休息的时间，威胁的掐了两下臀肉，直接在刚刚露出水面的后穴塞入两指，有些急躁的扩张，“以后恶作剧之前想想会不会要你的命。”

“唔…我知道了…”，水会随着对方的动作灌入后穴，与火热的内壁形成强烈反差，逐渐兴奋起来的阴茎也因在温度较低的水里受到不少异样的刺激。对方强迫他臀部高抬，再加上受浮力影响，Loki觉得自己踮起脚尖也无法维持平衡。

看来他的哥哥打定主意要在这里操他了，Loki心一横直接用两腿夹住Thor的大腿，将后穴送到他哥哥阴茎的位置，呈现一个极其羞耻的姿势，“直接进来吧…”

Thor只觉得全身血液都往身下涌，他拽下泳裤露出自己肿胀的阴茎，塞入对方热情的后穴。这真是新奇的体验，在水中Thor几乎不需要帮Loki支撑他的身体，而他的动作也比在陆地上时更加缓慢，这帮助他集中精力感受操进他弟弟的感觉，也让Thor能更深更狠的操他。

Loki就不太好过了，他必须用力夹住Thor的大腿才不会浪花冲走或被他哥哥撞开，腰部也随之紧绷，还要承受前列腺一次次被碾过的快感，却腾不出手抚慰自己的阴茎。

“唔…哥哥，腰…腰酸了…”，Loki恨不得趴在水面上算了，但是他需要一个救生板，这个姿势根本没办法好好享受，亏他之前还期待过这个场面。他本来指望Thor好歹会托住他的腰，但是等来的却是一只握住他阴茎的手，这让他更难熬。

“这个时候怕呛水了？”，Thor恶意在他立在水下的阴茎撸动着，但他没有让欲望侵占理智，他时刻关注着Loki的姿势和反应，如果Loki有一点脱力的征兆，他会立刻扶住他。不过现在他还有些力气，Thor撩拨着Loki的阴茎，有点像逗弄一条活鱼，操干的动作也越来越用力，顶得Loki像是漂浮在浪花上的小舟，时刻可能被掀翻。

在Loki终于坚持不住，刚刚放松双腿的时候，Thor及时抱住了他，他将Loki捞起来站好，让Loki的后背贴紧自己的胸膛。Thor啃咬亲吻着他的肩膀和后颈，在他脱离水的束缚的阴茎上快速撸动着，不过一会儿他就感觉Loki的后穴突然夹紧，Thor也就着对方高潮后内壁的收缩射在他的体内。


End file.
